Pain
by Reku14
Summary: Rex snaps after she loses her one and only love Axel. Who died on a mission trying to save his best friend. Chaos ensues as her alter ego Pyro takes over.


No…

Rexial stared dead ahead not knowing what to do.

No…not Axel…no…

She just received the news Axel was gone. Dead. Sacrificed himself. She did not blame him. She would do the same if it was her Tsuin. But no…he wasn't supposed to die…

She was dead inside. The miniscule heart she had possessed gone. This. This was not fair. Axel died trying to save Roxas on a mission. A neoshadow they said. Came out of nowhere.

She made her way down to the infirmary. Roxas was there. She opened the door to see him on a bed broken, but alive.

"This is all of your fault!" She screamed marching up to his bed. Roxas stared at her tears in his eyes. His head drooped down his eyes staring at the blanket.

"I know…" he replied shamefully.

"He would be alive if you had just _listened_ why is that so hard for you Roxas! HUH!" she cried out. Roxas just sat her shaking his head. She raised her hand to punch him in the face but stopped herself.

"I would kick your ass right now. But I promised **Axel** that I wouldn't ever do that." She said. She turned and left opening a portal to some random world. She stood on top of a hill staring at the happy place. It was green and thriving and most of all it was _alive_ why couldn't Axel be alive…it wasn't fair… Anger filled her being and she didn't try to stop it when Pyro took over. She just didn't care anymore…The time period following this was a blur of fire and death before it all slowly came back into focus.

Pyro stared with dead eyes as the world burned around her. Ashes swirled through the air caressing her face before continuing on. Her anger was false. She held no feeling. No heart. Not since Axel died. Flicking her wrist she blew up yet another building. Screams rose higher before returning to the normal screech it had been. The city was in terror. A girl so pretty held such evil. They knew nothing of why this was happening. But they felt fear. Pyro rose up the light of the flames dancing on her face and shadows danced on her skin in beat with the flame. This was the memory she would leave of Axel. He was Flurry of the Dancing Flames. These flames would dance moving to a deadly burning tune. A tear slid down her cheek. Axel…her love…her heart…screaming she threw a fireball through a brick building. NOT FAIR! She yelled in her mind. He was good! She thought throwing another. He cared! And another. He was a great fighter! Even more. He was _**mine!**_An inferno escaped her finger-tips destroying a whole neighborhood. She watched the world burn only feeling a small shaving of grief fall from the giant hole she felt inside. More tears fell from her crimson eyes that were now beginning to fade to green and grey. Her anger was giving way to grief. This wasn't fair…

Floating back to the ground and sinking to her knees Rexial cried. Nobodies weren't supposed to feel, let alone cry. But she felt, she felt a lot. The tears were uncontrollable. Broken sobs racked her body, the air wouldn't come in fast enough, she was hyperventilating but she couldn't stop. Her hands squeezed into fists as she let out a pain-ridden scream. It was like dying all over again but worse, because it would never end. She wouldn't die, and Axel was never coming back.

She heard a dark portal open behind her but she didn't care to look. Nothing mattered but the pain in her chest and the salt water running down her face. The sound of a sitar rang out and it began to rain, the flames dimming slightly. Demyx. But none of it touched her. Glancing around she saw a canopy of darkness shielding her. Tryxel. She felt another presence quiet and unmoving but filled with silent concern. Zexion. At least Tryxel still had him…

"Tsuin…" Tryxel said sitting next to her. Rexial said nothing, couldn't say anything, she still couldn't breathe. Demyx sat on her other side. Slowly and slightly afraid he rubbed her back trying to sooth her. It seemed to help for she let out a deep breath and started breathing more regularly. She pulled her knees close to her chest and leaned her head on Tryxel's shoulder. She still couldn't stop the tears but she was calmer the tears more like silent rivers running down her face.

"No one could find you. We were all sent out to find you, but I felt your presence and it brought me here. I took them with me because we're all worried." Tryxel said in a calm voice laced with worry. Rexial still said nothing only nodded.

"Roxas tried to kill himself after you left. He just snapped. Almost stabbed himself with his own keyblade." Demyx said. He sounded on the verge of tears. Rexial sighed feeling guilty and recalling the horrible things she said to Roxas before she left to come here.

"Axel wouldn't want you to be like this 14, he hated seeing you upset." Zexion said in a low voice. If someone didn't know better they'd say he was about to cry. Well…Axel was his best friend. Rexial choked out a laugh finally talking.

"Well he isn't here now is he Zex?" She said bitterly. It wasn't fair. Tryxel sighed not knowing what to do. So they sat there. Rexial stared at the flames watching Demyx's rain put them out.

No one knew how long they sat there before Rexial's eyes widened and she jumped up. Demyx and Tryxel gasped. She attacked Zexion punching and kicking him.

"Stop it! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" she yelled repeatedly. Zexion backed up blocking her attacks confused. Tryxel leaped towards her dragging her off.

"Tsuin what are you talking about!" She yelled trying to keep a grip on the firey girl.

"He's making an illusion of Axel! It's NOT FUNNY!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her confused.

"Rex…he wasn't doing anything…" Demyx said slowly reaching towards her. She whipped around and pointed in the distance.

"Then explain that!" she cried.

Squinting they saw it. Axel was walking through the flames gazing around with hazy eyes.

"Rexial I promise you that is not me." Zexion stated his voice holding a glimmer of hope.

"Then who is it!" she asked. More tears falling from her eyes.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Tsuin I think we should check it out." Tryxel said. God she hoped this was some sort of miracle. That was all the incentive Rexial needed. Taking off in an inhuman speed she ran towards the figure. Stopping before him she stared. He looked so real…

"Rexy…where am I?" Axel asked. His eyes were slightly glazed and he was holding his head. Hope sprung in Rexial's chest. This has to be real. It has to.

"You're alive!" She said on the verge of tears yet again. She wiped them away angrily afraid he would disappear.

"Of course babe…what are you talking about? And what happe-" he was cut off by Rexial throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. He kissed her back still confused his arms wrapping around her body. The kiss ended and she borrowed her face into his shoulder and cried. This was a miracle she thought happily. He held her up, her legs had given out from under her.

"Baby…what's going on? What's wrong? What happened here? Are you okay!" He asked getting really worried. Rexial never acted like this. Finally Demyx, Tryxel, and Zexion showed up.

"OHMYGOSH HE IS ALIVE!" Demyx cried and started dancing. Bubbles began popping up everywhere uncontrollably. Zexion smiled. Actually _smiled_. Tryxel let out a deep breath. Thank god, she thought, Rexial would have never been the same.

"What happened Axel?" She asked him.

"What do you mean? I was out on that mission with Roxas and we got attacked and then someone was about to cut him down...and I went to save him…and then I woke up here in a building on fire." He answered. Tryxel raised an eyebrow confused. Demyx finally stopped creating a bubble army confusion taking over happiness.

"Axel, you were dead. A neoshadow came out of nowhere and killed you. Roxas barely made it out of there alive." Zexion explained. Axel looked down at Rexial who was clutching him for dear life. He pulled her closer kissing her forehead. She must have been a wreck, he thought to himself.

"But, what happened here?" He asked still lost.

"Rexial…was broken…Pyro took over…we finally found her in the aftermath hyperventilating on the ground barely holding herself together." Tryxel explained.

"Yeah! It was horrible we didn't know what to do Axel!" Demyx cried. Axel stood there. That was a lot to take in. He had died…like really died.

"I believe we should report back to the castle before Roxas tries anything again." Zexion stated opening a portal.

"Good idea." Tryxel said. They locked hands ushering Demyx into the portal.

Axel picked up Rexial who was actually starting to fall asleep, the days events taking a toll on her. Her grip on him hadn't lessened though. It was as if she was afraid he would disappear. He stepped through the portal and emerged in the infirmary. Roxas was on a bed bandaged up his leg in a sling, broken. He looked at Axel his eyes widening to an impossible size.

"AXEL!" He yelled trying to get out of bed. He smiled acting like nothing happened.

"A-X-E-L! I see you have it memorized." Axel replied. He turned looking for a place to set down Rexial. He found a nearby bed and went to set her down but her grip on him only got tighter. He tried to relax her hands but they wouldn't, so he just gave up and continued holding her and sat down in a chair.

"Honestly Rox, I don't know what happened. One minute I'm saving you and the next I'm in a burning house." Axel said. He was absent-mindedly playing with Rexial's hair and she snuggled deeper into his chest. "I was walking around when Rexy came out of nowhere crying asking if I was alive. Turns out she lost it and destroyed a whole world…" Axel finished. Roxas looked away ashamed.

"It's my fault I should have been more careful…" Roxas mumbled.

"Don't say that Roxas. I died to save you. Don't beat yourself up. Especially now that I'm alive." Axel said seriously.

"Rexial really chewed me out for it…you didn't see her Axel she was so broken and it was all my fault. You DIED!" Roxas said raising his voice. Axel looked down at Rexial. There were dry tears on her cheeks.

"Yeah that sounds like her…but you should know she didn't mean it. Rexial isn't like that." Axel said trying to calm Roxas down.

"Yeah…I know….I'm just glad your alive Axel…I felt horrible…" Roxas whispered.

"I won't be going anywhere again soon I promise." Axel said getting up. He ruffled Roxas' hair and smiled down at him. "Get well all right?"

"I will. You go get some rest." Roxas told him. They both smiled at each other before Axel opened up a dark portal to his room.

Maneuvering as best he could he lay down with Rexial still clutching him she rustled slightly but soon got comfortable again and sighed in her sleep. He couldn't imagine the pain she went through for the time he was dead. It was unimaginable. He could never bear the thought of losing her but she just went through her deepest fear. But he was going to make sure it went away and stayed away. Tomorrow morning was a new day and technically he was a new guy. He just got a second chance at life somehow and he wasn't going to ruin it. But how _did_ he come back? It had to have been some kind of force…Maybe it was Rexial…Tryxel and her powers were unknown and they found new stuff out all of the time. But for now that didn't matter. He just wanted to rest. His eyes drifted closed and he soon fell asleep holding his love happy he was alive.


End file.
